nlssfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpacapatrol
|aliases = Alpacapatrol|youtube = AlpacaPatrol|twitch = AlpacaPatrol|twitter = AlpacaPatrol}}Rob Riccitelli, '''or '''Alpacapatrol is one of the co-hosts of the Northernlion Live Super Show. Biography Rob was born in 1991, in New York. Alpacapatrol started his YouTube channel on the 25th of January, 2012. He no longer uploads to Youtube, but does Movie Nights on Twitch, where Rob, and usually Rockleesmile and/or his girlfriend Jess watch old and hilariously bad movies. He currently lives in New York. NLSS Rob, as well as LastGreyWolf had done a lot of videos with Green9090, a former Youtuber. Green9090 had done quite a bit of collaborations with Northernlion, so it wasn't too surprising that the two groups met. Rob's first NLSS was April 11, 2013. Rob is a regular and is in most NLSS', and is now an official Wednesday co-host. You can find every NLSS that Rob has been on here. Memes Memes specific to Rob (feel free to add more if you think things are missing, include source if possible) Rob as a raccoon / RaccAttack - In their Ultimate Chicken Horse series, Rob played as the raccoon character. RaccAttack is an emote of a raccoon face, Rob asks it to be spammed in chat when he wins at something. Rob is racist - Rob isn't actually racist or anything, but he has made some funny mistakes on the show that make fans jokingly call him so. Example 1, 2, 3 Rob... - Rob dislikes ellipsis (...) due to their condescending nature, so chat spams this whenever he says something gross, sexual, ridiculous, or sometimes for no reason to bug him. Paper plates - Rob is actually a good cook, however his presentation is a bit lackluster, as he almost exclusively eats off paper plates. Ryan doesn't respect this as he doesn't think the waste produced makes up for the time saved. If you had a truck, what would you put in it? - While there was some dead air, rob asked this nonsensical question. 9mm beretta, Monster Time Boardgame ,IAI FANKFAW, rttake your c - 9mm beretta, Monster Time Boardgame, IAI FANKFAW, rttake your c are all Quiplash answers given by Rob, the latter two being gibberish typed when there were seconds left to answer the prompt. ROB DOCTOR - Rob has some pretty bad coughing fits on the show, which prompts chat to suggest for him to go to the doctor. Trivia * Has made two Short films * Exclusively eats from paper plates Series with NL If you like Rob and you like NL, here are the series where they collaborate outside the NLSS. The series will go from newest to oldest. The number next to the picture may not be how many episodes the series has in total, but how many episodes both Rob and Ryan have been on. 2018 * (53 Episodes) Factorio Season 2. This series features. Ryan, Rob, Justin, Austin, and Malf. NL View Rob View 2017 * (6 Episodes) Ultimate Chicken Horse Season 2. Ultimate Chicken Horse is a multiplayer competitive platform game. This series features Ryan, Rob, Nick, and Austin. NL View * (4 Episodes) Geoguessr Season 2. Geoguessr is a web-based geographic discovery game. This series features Ryan, Sinvicta, and has guests such as Rob. Rob is present in Episodes 25-28. NL View * (3 Episodes) Kate's PAX East 2017 Vlogs. This series features Ryan, Rob, Kate, Austin, MALF, Dan, and Mathas. * (2 Episodes) For Honor Tournament of Shame. For Honor is a melee action game, this series features Ryan, Rob, Baer, Dan, Nick, and Mathas. They play against each other in the 3rd episode and in the finals. NL View Rob View * (42 Episodes) Factorio Season 1 and 2. Factorio is a game in which you build and maintain factories. This series features Ryan, Rob, Nick, MALF, Baer, and Austin. NL View Rob View 2016 * (13 Episodes) Astroneer is a sci-fi exploration and adventure game set on another planet. This series features Ryan, Rob, Nick, and Baer. NL View Rob View * (7 Episodes) H1Z1: King of the Kill is a free-to-play battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Rob, Kate, MALF, and Dan. Rob and NL are both present in Episodes 5-11. Kate View * (12 Episodes) Civilization VI is a turn-based strategy game. This series features Ryan, Rob, Sinvicta, Austin, Baer, and Dan. NL View Rob View * (2 Episodes) Blade Ballet Tournament of Shame. Blade Ballet is a multiplayer robot battle game. This series features Ryan, Rob, Dan, Nick, Baer, and Mathas. They are both present in Round 1 and 4. NL View Rob * (2 Episodes) Deceit is a multiplayer horror game. This series features Ryan, Rob, Dan, Baer, Nick and Mathas. NL View Rob View * (84 Episodes) Ultimate Chicken Horse Season 1. This series features Ryan, Nick, Rob, and Austin. Considered one of the best collaboration series of the NLSS Crew. Nick View Rob View * (9 Episodes) Rocket League Rumble. Rocket League is a vehicular soccer game. The Rocket League Rumble game mode introduced randomized power ups. This series features Ryan, Rob, Nick, Baer, Austin, Sinvicta, and MALF. NL View Rob View * (5 Episodes) London 2012 is the official Olympic game of the 2012 Summer Olympics in London. This series features Ryan, Rob, Dan, Nick, Baer, Austin. NL View Rob View * (2 Episodes) WWE 2K16 Tournament of Shame. WWE 2K16 is a professional wrestling game. This series features Ryan, Rob, Nick, Baer, Dan, and Mathas. Ryan and Rob play against each other in Round 0 and Round 3. NL View Rob * (24 Episodes) Dead by Daylight is a multiplayer horror game. This series features Ryan, Rob, Nick, Austin, Sinvicta, Dan, and Mathas. Rob is present in Episodes 1-24. NL View Rob * (10 Episodes) Overwatch Tournament of Shame. Overwatch is a team-based multiplayer first-person shooter game. This series features Ryan, Rob, Baer, Dan, and Nick. NL View Rob View * (5 Episodes) [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL899OKVv7f1bSWhDA7nLC_UdqL2lpOjMN The Culling] Tournament of Shame. The Culling is a battle royale-style first-person combat game. This series features Ryan, Rob, Mathas, Dan, Baer, and Austin. NL View Rob View * (Ongoing) The Roundtable Podcast is a gaming news podcast featuring Ryan, Baer, Nick, and Mathas. Rob shows up as a guest sometimes, you can find the episodes that he's been on here. * (5 Episodes) ShellShock Live Tournament of Shame. ShellShock Live is a strategic online multiplayer artillery game. This series features Ryan, Rob, Baer, Nick, Dan, and Mathas. Rob and Ryan are present in Rounds 1, 3, 6, 7, and The Finals. NL ViewRob View 2015 * (7 Episodes) Rocket League. This series features Ryan, Rob, Baer, Mathas, and Nick. Rob is present in Multiplayer Scrimmage Ep. 1-3, 6-7 and Ranked Standard Ep. 1-2. * (4 Episodes) Duck Game Tournament of Shame. Duck Game is a competitive duck shooter game. This series features Ryan, Rob, Baer, Nick, Dan, and Mathas. Rob and Ryan are both in Heats 1, 2, 6, Tie Breaker, and The Finals. NL View Rob * (2 Episodes) Move or Die Tournament of Shame, the game is pretty self-explanatory. This series features Ryan, Rob, Baer, Dan, Nick, and Mathas. Rob is present in Heats 3 and 4. NL View They have a couple of one-off videos as well. Rob's Channel Icon.png|Rob's Channel Icon Screen Shot 2018-05-23 at 8.38.47 PM.png|Rob's square in Overlay 1 Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 5.17.59 PM.png|Rob's square in Overlay 2 De4_R_zVMAAeUTH.png|Young Cop Roberto Screen Shot 2018-06-06 at 8.59.06 PM.png|RaccAttack __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People